lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Vehicles and Gadgets
There are many vehicles and gadgets which players can drive and use in LEGO Dimensions. Below is a list of all confirmed gadgets and vehicles in the game. The instructions for vehicles and gadgets are unlocked in-game when the corresponding character is placed on the LEGO Gateway or upon completion of the level(s) included in the corresponding Level Packs and Story Packs. Vehicles Year 1 DC Comics * Batmobile (Included in the Starter Pack/ Batman) * Invisible Jet (Included in 71209 Fun Pack/ Wonder Woman) * Cyber-Guard (Included in 71210 Fun Pack/ Cyborg) * Aqua Watercraft (Included in 71237 Fun Pack/ Aquaman) * The Joker's Chopper (Included in 71229 Team Pack/ The Joker) * Quinn Mobile (Included in 71229 Team Pack/ Harley Quinn) * Drill Driver (Included in 71240 Fun Pack/ Bane) * Hover Pod (Included in 71236 Fun Pack/ Superman) The Lord of the Rings * Axe Chariot (Included in 71220 Fun Pack/ Gimli) * Shelob the Great (included in 71218 Fun Pack/ Gollum) The LEGO Movie * Emmet's Excavator (Included in 71212 Fun Pack/ Emmet) * Police Car (Included in 71213 Fun Pack/ Bad Cop) * Benny's Spaceship (Included in 71214 Fun Pack/ Benny) * Cloud Cuckoo Car (Included in 71231 Fun Pack/ Unikitty) Ninjago * Blade Bike (Included in 71207 Team Pack/ Kai) * Boulder Bomber (Included in 71207 Team Pack/ Cole) * Storm Fighter (Included in 71215 Fun Pack/ Jay) * Samurai Mech (Included in 71216 Fun Pack/ Nya) * NinjaCopter (Included in 71217 Fun Pack/ Zane) * Flying White Dragon (Included in 71234 Fun Pack/ Sensei Wu) * Lloyd's Golden Dragon (Included in 71239 Fun Pack/ Lloyd) Back to the Future * DeLorean Time Machine (Included in 71201 Level Pack/ Marty McFly) * Travelling Time Train (Included in 71230 Fun Pack/ Doc Brown) * Hoverboard (Included in 71201 Level Pack/ Marty McFly) Scooby-Doo! * Mystery Machine (Included in 71206 Team Pack/ Shaggy) Jurassic World * Velociraptor (Included in 71205 Team Pack/ Owen Grady) * Gyrosphere (included in 71205 Team Pack/ ACU Trooper) Portal 2 * Sentry Turret (Included in 71203 Level Pack/ Chell) * Animal King Turret (Included in-game only through the Locate Keystone) The Simpsons * Homer's Car (Included in 71202 Level Pack/ Homer Simpson) * Gravity Sprinter (included in 71211 Fun Pack/ Bart Simpson) * Clown Bike (Included in 71227 Fun Pack/ Krusty the Clown) Legends of Chima * Swamp Skimmer (Included in 71223 Fun Pack/ Cragger) * Mighty Lion Rider (Included in 71222 Fun Pack/ Laval) * Eagle Interceptor (Included in 71232 Fun Pack/ Eris) The Wizard of Oz * Winged Monkey (Included in 71221 Fun Pack/ Wicked Witch) Doctor Who * TARDIS (Included in 71204 Level Pack/ The Doctor) * K-9 (Included in 71204 Level Pack/ The Doctor) * Dalek (Included in 71238 Fun Pack/ Cyberman) Ghostbusters * Ecto-1 (Included in 71228 Level Pack/ Peter Venkman) * Terror Dog (Included in 71233 Fun Pack/ Stay Puft) Midway Arcade * G-6155 Spy Hunter (Included in 71235 Level Pack/ Gamer Kid) Year 2 Harry Potter * Enchanted Car (Included in 71247 Team Pack/ Harry Potter) * Hogwarts Express (Included in 71247 Team Pack/ Lord Voldemort) * Buckbeak (Included in 71348 Fun Pack/ Hermione Granger) Adventure Time * Lumpy Car (Included in 71246 Team Pack/ Lumpy Space Princess) * BMO (Included in 71246 Team Pack/ Jake the Dog) * Jakemobile (Included in 71245 Level Pack/ Finn the Human) * Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant (Included in 71245 Level Pack/ Finn the Human) The A-Team * B.A.'s Van (Included in 71251 Fun Pack/ B.A. Baracus) Gremlins * R.C. Racer (Included in 71256 Team Pack/ Gizmo) Mission: Impossible * IMF Sports Car (Included in 71248 Level Pack/ Ethan Hunt) * IMF Scrambler (Included in 71248 Level Pack/ Ethan Hunt) Ghostbusters (2016) * Ecto-1 (2016) (Included in 71242 Story Pack/ Abby Yates) LEGO City: Undercover * Police Helicopter (Included in 71266 Fun Pack/ Chase McCain) Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Speedster (Included in 71244 Level Pack/ Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Tornado (Included in 71244 Level Pack/ Sonic the Hedgehog) The Goonies * One-Eyed Willy’s Pirate Ship (Included in 71267 Level Pack/ Sloth) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Niffler (Included in 71253 Story Pack/ Newt Scamander) * Swooping Evil (Included in 71257 Fun Pack/ Tina Goldstein) * Sled (Included in-game only in A Walk in the Park) The LEGO Batman Movie * Batwing (Included in 71264 Story Pack/ Batgirl/ Robin) * Bionic Steed (Included in 71344 Fun Pack/ Excalibur Batman) Knight Rider * K.I.T.T. (Included in 71286 Fun Pack/ Michael Knight) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * BMX Bike (Included in-game by using the Phone Home) * E.T.'s Spaceship (Included in-game by using the Mobile Uplink) Teen Titans Go! * T-Car (Included in 71255 Team Pack/ Beast Boy) * Titan Robot (Included in 71287 Fun Pack/ Starfire) The Powerpuff Girls * Octi (Included in 71346 Team Pack/ Bubbles) * Mega Blast Bot (Included in 71343 Fun Pack/ Buttercup) Beetlejuice * Saturn's Sandworm (Included in 71349 Fun Pack/ Betelgeuse) Gadgets Year 1 The Lord of the Rings * Arrow Launcher (Included in 71219 Fun Pack/ Legolas) Portal 2 * Companion Cube (Included in 71203 Level Pack/ Chell) Scooby-Doo! * Scooby Snack (Included in 71206 Team Pack/ Scooby-Doo) The Simpsons * Taunt-o-Vision (Included in 71202 Level Pack/ Homer Simpson) Ghostbusters * Slime Shooter (Included in 71241 Fun Pack/ Slimer) * Ghost Trap (Included in 71228 Level Pack/ Peter Venkman) Midway Arcade * Arcade Machine (Included in 71235 Level Pack/ Gamer Kid) Year 2 Adventure Time * Lunatic Amp (Included in 71285 Fun Pack/ Marceline the Vampire Queen) Gremlins * Flash 'n' Finish (Included in 71256 Team Pack/ Stripe) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Phone Home (Included in 71258 Fun Pack/ E.T.) The Goonies * Skeleton Organ (Included in 71267 Level Pack/ Sloth) Teen Titans Go! * Spellbook of Azarath (Included in 71255 Team Pack/ Raven) The Powerpuff Girls * PPG Smartphone (Included in 71346 Team Pack/ Blossom) Trivia * Many flying and underwater vehicles, all mechs, and some ground vehicles have a different appearance than the physical build. Category:Lists Category:Index Category:Vehicles Category:Gadgets Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago Category:The LEGO Movie Category:DC Comics Category:Back to the Future Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Legends of Chima Category:The Simpsons Category:Portal Category:Jurassic World Category:Scooby Doo Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Ninjago Vehicles Category:The LEGO Movie Vehicles Category:DC Comics Vehicles Category:Back to the Future Vehicles Category:The Lord of the Rings Gadgets Category:The Lord of the Rings Vehicles Category:The Wizard of Oz Vehicles Category:Legends of Chima Vehicles Category:The Simpsons Vehicles Category:Portal Gadgets Category:Portal Vehicles Category:Jurassic World Vehicles Category:Scooby Doo Gadgets Category:Scooby Doo Vehicles Category:Doctor Who Vehicles Category:Ghostbusters Vehicles Category:Ghostbusters Gadgets Category:Midway Arcade Vehicles Category:Midway Arcade Gadgets Category:Harry Potter Vehicles Category:Year 2 Vehicles Category:Year 2 Gadgets Category:Year 2 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Vehicles Category:Year 1 Gadgets Category:Harry Potter Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Vehicles Category:Adventure Time Category:Adventure Time Vehicles Category:Adventure Time Gadgets Category:Mission Impossible Category:Mission Impossible Vehicles Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestial Gadgets Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Vehicles Category:Gremlins Gadgets Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Vehicles Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Vehicles Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:LEGO City: Undercover Vehicles Category:The Goonies Category:The Goonies Vehicles Category:The Goonies Gadgets Category:Ingame Vehicles Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Vehicles Category:Beetlejuice Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Knight Rider Category:Knight Rider Vehicles Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Vehicles Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Beetlejuice Vehicles Category:The Powerpuff Girls Vehicles Category:Teen Titans Go! Vehicles Category:Teen Titans Go! Gadgets Category:The Powerpuff Girls Gadgets